God Forcer
by Kei-T Masoharu
Summary: Summary: Kekuatan misterius. 14 Siswa. Takdir yang sama. Kebencian yang sama. / "Kebencian itu bisa berguna, jika kita belajar memahaminya." / Author baru. Mohon dukungannya! / Chapter 6 UPDATE!
1. Begining

**Summary: Kekuatan misterius. 14 Siswa. Takdir yang sama. Kebencian yang sama. / **_**"Kebencian itu bisa berguna, jika kita belajar memahaminya." **_**/ Author baru. Mohon dukungannya!**

Author: *main terompet* TOETTTT TOETTTTT TOETTTTTTTTT!

Hyu: Berisik, thor. *lempar author pake lollipop*

Author: ITTAI! Hyu-chan jahat…. *nangis gaje*

Hyu: *sweatdrop*

Author: jadi…. *pake kacamata hitam, pose keren* Author adalah penulis newbie di sini! Jadi mohon bantuannya semua.. *membungkuk* Dan, Hyu-chan itu salah satu karakter buatan author atau yang disebut OC.

Hyu: banyak banget cerewetnya, pantas aja kamu disuruh promosi di seko- *dibekem author*

Author: Hyu-chan~ Jangan buka aib author… *dark aura*

Hyu: *gulp* baiklah. Anyway, kapan mulai ceritanya?

Author: … OH IYAA! SEKARANGGG!

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid, Utauloid, Fanloid, dan loid lainnya bukan milik author, sampai kapanpun gak akan pernah. Mereka milih Crypton, Yamaha, dan pemilik masing-masing.**

**Warning: Author baru, gaje, kesamaan alur (yang tidak disengaja), typo, alur aneh, kecepatan, abal, dll yang tidak bisa author sebutkan satu-satu.**

Author: Ja~jan! _Let's check it out_!

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Matahari terbit di ufuk timur. Burung-burung berkicauan. Sinar mentari menembus beningnya kaca jendela. Membangkitkan gairah semangat pagi. (Hyu: Kok jadi puisi? / Author: Uwaaa!)

Lupakan mode puitis author. Intinya, sekarang sudah pagi. Seorang pemuda berambut honey blond bangun dari tempat tidurnya dengan rambut masih acak-acakan.

"Telur _Rainbow Dragon_ di Ipoid-ku udah menetas belum, yah?" Pemuda itu langsung berlari kearah Ipoid-nya yang sedang di-_charge._ Dibukanya benda yang menurutnya keramat itu. Dan… Telurnya belum menetas.

"Uwaaaa! Belum menetas! Uwaaa! _Kami-Samaaaaaa!_" Maaf sobat, coba nanti pulang sekolah saja, yah…

Sebelum itu, kita belum memperkenalkan salah satu peran utama kita di fic ini. Dialah Kagami Rinto. Pemuda tampan bersuara agak nyempreng yang merupakan seorang gamer akut. Baginya tiada hari tanpa game. Pemuda yang nyaris menjadi seorang _hikkikomori_ ini langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi sekaligus mempersiapkan dirinya untuk sekolah.

Keluar dari kamar mandi, pemuda yang awalnya mengenakan kaus oblong dan celana pendek kini sudah berseragam lengkap. Poninya juga sudah dijepit dengan 2 jepit di sebelah kanan dan 1 lagi di sisi kiri.

Diambilnya tas ranselnya, lalu ditinggalkannya kamarnya. Setelah meneguk segelas susu dan berpamitan dengan kedua orang tuanya, Kagami Rinto langsung berjalan kaki ke sekolah. Biar sekalian olahraga juga, sih.

* * *

**SKIP TIME AT SCHOOL**

Rinto memasuki ruang kelas X-E dengan agak malas. Tampak beberapa temannya memberikan salam da nada juga yang cuek. Namun ia tak mempedulikannya. Rinto duduk di bangku dekat jendela.

**RAGE ON MABUSHI HIKARI!**

'Gaje sekali belnya,' batin satu kelas sambil sweatdrop.

Setelah renungan pagi yang TENTUNYA tidak didengarkan oleh para murid-murid, seorang guru berpostur tubuh cukup tinggi dengan kacamata hitam dan rambut hitam sebahu memasuki ruangan X-E.

"Selamat pagi, hunters." Ujar guru itu dengan senyuman khasnya.

**JDUERRRRRRRRR *BACKGROUND: PETIR MENYAMBAR***

"ANDA!"

"Yap, tepat sekali.

* * *

Author: Chapter 1 selesai! *muletin badan di kursi*

Hyu: *ngemut lollipop*

Author: Jadi, gimana chapter pertama? Bagus? Jelek? Gaje?

Hyu: Yang pasti gak bagus. *cold attitude*

Author: *cuekkin Hyu* Ngomong-ngomong, bagi yang gak tahu, _hikkikomori_ itu adalah seseorang yang tidak pernah keluar rumah. Sehingga tidak memiliki pekerjaan, teman, sosial, dan lain-lain.

Hyu: Dan akhir kata….

* * *

**Review (2) This Please...**


	2. The Teacher and The Paper

**Summary: Kekuatan misterius. 14 Siswa. Takdir yang sama. Kebencian yang sama. / "Kebencian itu bisa berguna, jika kita belajar memahaminya." / Author baru. Mohon dukungannya!**

Author: Ja~jan! Kembali lagi bersama author! Dan kali ini… author ditemani.. Seluruh OC author! *tebar balon* Dan…. WOAAAA! 4 REVIEW! TERIMA KASIH BAGI YANG REVIEW! AKAN AUTHOR BALAS DI BAWAHHH!

Kanon: Author sarap

Author: Ohoho, diam kau, pendek~

Kanon: Aku gak pendek!

Junko: Kanon-kun, jangan dihiraukan yah.. *puk-puk Kanon*

Kanon: *blush*

Shu: Hey, readers~ Ada yang cantik-cantik ga- *dibekem Yuriko*

Yuriko: Maaf, dia memang agak _playboy._

Author: *sibuk main _flappy bird_* Woaa!

Zuu: Kenapa author? *ngehampiri*

Author: Highscore-ku 10!

Hyu: Gitu aja bangga… *sweatdrop*

Author: Okay, karena para OC tercinta author di sini, tolong bacakan **Warning** dan **Disclaimer** bareng dong!

OC: IYAA

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid, Utauloid, Fanloid, dan para Loid lainnya bukan milik author ini, tetapi milik Crypton, Yamaha, etc.**

**Warning: Author baru, gaje, abal, humor garing, typo, alur aneh, de el el**

Author: Ja~jan! _Let's start!_

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

"ANDA!"

"Yap, tepat sekali." Kata sang guru sembari menaikkan kacamatanya dengan model '_Like A Boss'_

"Author gaje yang sarap," Seorang murid bermata ruby dan bersurai silver menyahuti dengan santai, tapi jlebb pas di hati sang guru yang tak lain adalah sang author, Kei.

"Laptop-san, jangan gitu yah, segaje apapun aku, aku tetaplah seorang guru." Kei mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kearah sang murid, Honne Dell.

"Nama saya Honne Dell, terima kasih," Murid itu hanya cuek.

Kei hanya menghela napas sambil bersiap-siap untuk bicara.

"Besok, sekolah kita akan libur. Sudah tahu, kan? Jadi, kelas Fisika hari ini spesial, yaitu G.F." Guru tersebut membagikan satu-persatu kertas kosong kepada ke-28 monyet *digeplak sekelas* maksudnya manusia tersebut.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Kei-_sensei_?" Seorang gadis berambut _twin-tail _berwarna _teal_ mengacungkan jarinya untuk bertanya.

Ah, sebelum sang guru menjawab pertanyaan murid bernama Miku tersebut, bagaimana kalau kita perkenalkan seisi kelas dulu?

1. Rinto Kagami

Pemuda bersurai _honey blond _dengan jepit di poninya dan mata biru _azure. _Gamer akut yang nyaris menjadi seorang _hikkikomori_. Dia sangat tergantung pada game, dan ajaibnya, nilainya gak jelek-jelek walaupun tiap hari nge-_game_. Dulu, dia adalah seorang anak yang periang dan hobby bermain sepak bola. Pintar menari hip-hop dan bermain gitar. Namun, suatu peristiwa mengubah hidupnya total…

2. Gumiya Akikaze

Pemuda yang memiliki rambut berwarna hijau lumut dengan warna mata sepadan. Seorang yang sangat-sangat periang dan selalu tersenyum. Memiliki suara yang sangat indah. Dulunya, ia sangat pendiam dan tertutup. Entah apa yang membuatnya berubah menjadi seperti ini…

3. Kaito Shion

Pemuda berambut _blue ocean _dengan warna mata yang sama. Pemuda yang pendiam, tapi seru jika diajak bicara, atau_ dandere_. Anak dari pengusaha kaya yang selalu mendukung Kaito apa adanya. Kaito menyukai seni dan gemar bermain piano. Tetapi, ia sangat membenci tumbuhan. Kenapa? Tidak ada yang tahu…

4. Gakupo Kamui

Cowok berambut panjang berwarna ungu. Seorang playboy dan anak pengusaha sukses. Gemar menggoda dan merayu gadis-gadis. Sangat romantic dan pintar bermain saxophone. Satu hal yang mengejutkan, dia selalu murung ketika hujan. Sepertinya playboy yang satu ini punya cerita tersendiri mengenai hujan…

5. Luki Megurine

Pemuda berambut merah muda yang sangat sabar dan bijaksana. Dia menyukai musik klasikal dan gemar bermain _viola._ Tak seorang pun yang mengetahui masa lalunya sebagai seorang _gangster_ yang menyeramkan. Gosip mengabarkan bahwa dia membenci ilmu teknologi dan segala hal berbau mesin.

6. Len Kagamine

Seorang pemuda berambut _honey blond_ diikat _ponytail_ dan mata biru _azure_. Seorang pemberani dan menyukai petualangan. Mudah marah. Dia mahir bermain biola. Dan, setiap angina bertiup agak kencang, wajahnya yang awalnya berseri-seri menjadi suram…

7. Lui Hibiki

Pemuda berambut merah yang agak misterius. Dia bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan orang dengan keakuratan 100%. Dia sangat _enjoy_ bermain _flute. _Asal jangan menunjukkan kaca di hadapannya, kalau tidak mau dia marah…

8. Mikuo Hatsune

Pemuda bersurai _teal_ yang dijuluki _Joker_ oleh sekelas. Dia mahir membuat lelucon dan menggodai teman-temannya. Dia sangat energetic dan hobby bermain drum. Walaupun julukannya identik dengan hal-hal berbau sulap, ia sangat membenci sulap dengan sepenuh hatinya.

9. Akaito Shion

Sepupu Kaito yang kini tinggal serumah dengannya. Memiliki rambut merah. Berandalan yang hobby bertengkar dan berbahasa kasar, walaupun sebenarnya niatnya baik. Menyukai music rock dan bermain bass. Seorang tsundere tingkat akut dan mudah marah. Sangat membenci benda-benda yang berbahan dasar logam, terutama benda-benda yang berupa alat kerja seperti di bengkel.

10. Piko Utatane

Cowok berambut putih sebahu dan memiliki _ahoge_. Polos, tetapi jangan meremehkan IQ-nya yang bernilai 165. Ahli dalam strategi dan bermain _synthesizer. _Masalahnya, dia membenci musim dingin dan salju, karena kejadian di masa lampau…

11. Yuuma Heizents

Cowok berambut merah muda sebahu yang memiliki ayah dari Eropa. Dijuluki _Kelvin_ oleh teman-teman sekelasnya karena sifatnya yang sangat dingin dan kaku hampir mengalahkan suhu absolut 0 Kelvin. Bisa bermain cello. Dia agak terbebani bila ruangan sangat terang..

12. Ted Kasane

Cowok berambut merah panjang dikepang 1 dan berkacamata. Postur tubuhnya yang paling tinggi dibandingkan yang lain. Dia adalah anak model terkenal, yang membuatnya pintar dalam fashion juga. Dia bisa bermain clarinet. Ternyata, cowok ini phobia terhadap puppet yang seram…

13. Nero Akita

Cowok berambut kuning yang merupakan hacker kelas tinggi. Menguasai berbagai teknik hacking dan memiliki lebih dari 10 blog. Dia sangat _childish_ dan menyukai makanan manis. Bisa bermain terompet. Walaupun mahir berurusan dengan computer, hatinya yang paling dalam menaruh rasa benci yang amat sangat terhadap benda itu…

14. Dell Honne

Deskripsi rupanya sudah di atas. Dia cukup pendiam, tapi kalau diajak berdebat, jangan harap kalian bisa menang. The king of speech, begitulah sebutannya. Begini-begini dia juga hebat dalam bermain harmonika. Dia membenci magnet, entah bagaimana alasannya…

* * *

1. Lenka Mikanei

Gadis berambut _honey blond_ yang dikuncir satu. Dia penakut dan bisa dibilang feminim, serta cengeng. Senyumannya bisa membuat hati para lelaki leleh.

2. Megumi Nakajima

Akrab disapa Gumi oleh teman-temannya. Gadis berambut hijau lumut yang tsundere akut. Tetapi dia sebenarnya penyayang. Dia sangat popular di sekolah, sampai-sampai punya fan club tersendiri.

3. Miku Hatsune

Deskripsi tampilannya sudah ada di atas. Seorang gadis cantik yang memiliki segudang penggemar. Sangat baik hati dan menyenangkan. Dia juga sangat pintar. Menyukai alunan piano. Dia adalah saudara Mikuo.

4. Luka Meguri

Gadis yang dewasa. Dengan surai pink dan dada yang *hatching* sekseh *hatching* bisa dibilang dia idaman para pria. Tetapi dia dikabarkan sudah menyukai teman sekelasnya yang di luar pikiran orang lain.

5. Gakuko Kamui

Gadis bersurai ungu yang merupakan saudara sepupu Gakupo. Memiliki pendengaran tajam dan sangat menyukai IPA, terutama biologi. Hobby menanam tumbuhan dan bermain dengan anjing peliharaannya, _Murasaki._

6. Rin Kirane

Gadis bersurai _honey blond_ yang cute, poninya dijepit seperti Rinto. Walaupun *uhuk* flat chest *uhuk* dia tetap dikejar-kejar cowok-cowok di sekolah. Menyukai tantangan, tetapi dia juga cukup cengeng.

7. Ring Suzune

Gadis yang bersurai biru pucat. Tertarik dengan ilmu _tarot_. Dia memiliki rasa penasaran yang tinggi, yang membuatnya imut setiap kali rasa ingin tahunya kambuh.

8. Kaiko Shiko

Gadis bersurai _blue ocean_. Adalah seorang yang ceroboh, tetapi bisa menjadi penyelamat di saat yang genting karena tanggung jawabnya yang sangat besar. Termasuk target para pria di sekolah.

9. Meiko Sakine

Berandalan cewek yang tetap diincar lelaki. Memiliki rambut _brunette_ bermodelkan bob. Memiliki keahlian _tae kwon do, judo, _etc. Garang, tetapi hatinya lembut.

10. Miki Furukawa

Gadis berambut _cherry pink._ Dia orangnya gak sabaran, dan mudah emosian. Tetapi sangat mudah tersinggung. Dia orang yang sangat setia kawan dan perhatian kepada teman-temannya.

11. Mizki Platina

Gadis blasteran luar negeri yang memiliki surai _violet_ tua. Dia memiliki logat yang agak ke-barat-an. Sangat memiliki sopan santun, dan juga feminism layaknya seorang bangsawan asli.

12. Teto Ouniya

Gadis yang memiliki rambut merah dengan gaya _twin bor _ (?). Sangat menyukai makan, herannya, dia gak gendut-gendut. Jago memasak dan membuat kue.

13. Neru Akisa

Gadis berambut kuning diikat samping yang senang bertexting dengan hape-nya. Matanya tidak pernah minus walaupun textingan terus. Dia orangnya galak, melebihi Miki. Tetapi kalau didekati orang yang dia cintai, wah, _tsundere_ mode : on!

14. Haku Yowane

Cewek berambut silver yang pintar dalam seni. Dia menyukai melukis pemandangan, dan melukis orang yang dia sukai. Orangnya agak tertutup, sehingga kita belum tahu siapa orang yang dilukiskannya tersebut.

* * *

Oh, kembali ke Miku dan Kei.

"Oh, begini, tuliskan suatu hal yang sangat-sangat kalian benci." Kei tersenyum sambil memerhatikan raut wajah para pria mulai suram.

"Woaaa… Apa ya? KaLen-chan, ada ide gak?" Rin menggeliatkan badannya di kursi sambil terus mencari ide.

"A-aku juga masih bingung, R-rin-chan." Gadis yang dipanggil itu hanya tetap berpikir.

BUAKKK!

Terlihat salah seorang murid laki-laki berdiri sambil mengepalkan tinjuannya ke meja, dan tangan satunya menggenggam kertas tersebut.

"APA MAKSUD SENSEI MENYURUH KITA MENULIS BEGINI?!" Seperti biasanya, pemuda yang bernama Akaito itu marah.

"Oh, itu karena…"

**(2) Be Continued**

* * *

Author: Wuaaaa… Selesai juga Chappy 2~

Zuu: _Good job, _author

Author Terima kasih, Zuu-chan! Oh iya, waktunya balas review~

* * *

To: Hatsune Christine

Terima kasih udah bilang bagus :D

Hahaha, chapter 1 emang pendek, chapter 2 mungkin agak panjang :D

Arigatou for reviewing~

* * *

To: YamiRei28

Iya, Rinto gamer akut :D

Soal guru itu silahkan lihat di chapter ini~

Arigatou for reviewing~

* * *

To: BlackLapiz

Terima kasih udah bilang bagus :D

Itu game Dragon Vale, author minta penjelasannya otouto tercinta :D

Hehehe ^^

Arigatou for reviewing~

* * *

To: Shiroi no Hikari

Soal sensei itu di chapter ini :D

Sore wa hi~mi~tsu~ #plak

Arigatou for reviewing~

* * *

Author: Nah, author akan kasih beberapa info. Viola itu alat musik yang kayak biola, Cuma lebih besar sedikit. Kalo ada yang masih dibingungkan, silahkan PM author ya :D

Shu: Akhir kata…

**Review (2) This Please…**


	3. The Question and The Training Camp

**Summary: Kekuatan misterius. 14 Siswa. Takdir yang sama. Kebencian yang sama. / "Kebencian itu bisa berguna, jika kita belajar memahaminya." / Author baru. Mohon dukungannya!**

Kei: Yowww~ *uhuk* Kei update lagi! *uhuk*

Kanon: Jah~ Author gaje… Jangan tebar virus..

Kei: Terima kasih, OC-ku tercinta yang pendek… Tapi hari ini kota author agak berdebu karena gunung meletus, tadi author pulang cepat waktu sekolah, jadi agak khawatir dengan teman-teman T^T

Kanon: Aku gak pendek! Lagian tumben author jadi perhatian #dilemparSonyVAIO

Kei: _Sore jaa~_ Langsung aja yaa~ Kanon, bacakan **Warning** dan **Disclaimer~**

Kanon: Ya sudah -_-

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid, Utauloid, dan Loid lainnya bukan milik author, kalaupun iya, itu hanya imajinasi author belaka**

**Warning: abal, gaje, typo, humor garing, author muncul, aneh, alur kecepetan / kelambatan, de el el**

Kei: _Ja~ jan! Let's start!_

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

"APA MAKSUD SENSEI MENYURUH KITA MENULIS BEGINI?!" Seperti biasanya, pemuda yang bernama Akaito itu marah.

"Oh, itu karena… Saya ingin mengetahui potensi kalian. Duduklah Akaito, dan tulislah." Sang author tetap berusaha tenang walau dibentak.

Suasana kelas kembali tenang. Sementara author mendengarkan lagu.

_So, everything that makes me whole__  
Ima kimi ni sasageyou__  
I'm Yours_

Kuping Gakuko yang peka langsung bereaksi layaknya benda yang diberi gaya sesuai hukum Newton ke-3 tentang-(Kanon: Jangan bahas Fisika, THORR! / Kei: Ah, gomen, salah~).

Ulang, kuping Gakuko langsung berekasi dan menebak lagu tersebut.

"_Guilty Crown opening, My Dearest by Supercell_." Ucapnya agak lantang.

"Betul sekali, Gakuko." Sang guru menjawab tanpa memindahkan pandangannya dari buku fisika tebal yang dibacanya.

* * *

SKIP TIME~

"_Ja~ jan_! Semua sudah selesai? Silahkan kumpulkan dari belakang ke depan." Serentak, para siswa langsung melaksanakan perintah dari sang guru tersebut.

"Karena masih ada sisa waktu, mari kita tanya jawab soal." Kei membuka bukunya, mencari soal yang layak ditanyakan kepada para muridnya yang sudah mulai meneteskan keringat dingin.

"Seperti biasa, yang tidak bisa menjawab harus nari oplosan di depan kelas." Para murid semakin merinding begitu mendengar hukumannya.

"Pertama… Kaito!" Diacungkan jari tengahnya kearah Kaito, penuh dendam, dia bilang, FU-(Kanon: Author! Ini bukan lagu Surti dan Tejo! / Author: Wua! Gomen!)

Lagi-lagi salah skrip, mari kita ulangi.

"Pertama… Kaito!" Diarahkan jari telunjuknya kearah Kaito. Sang murid hanya bisa menunduk pasrah.

"Sebutkan bunyi hukum Ohm! Dan juga hukum Kirchoff!"

DEGG

Pertanyaan yang membuat sekelas merinding waltz (Karena disko sudah terlalu mainstream). Walaupun baru naik dari kelas 9, hukum 'melupakan-setelah-pelajaran-selesai-ulangan' masih berlaku, kan?

"Apa jawabannya? Ada yang bisa bantu? Kalau tidak, akan saya berikan '_lesson time_'" Ujar sang guru sambil menyengir ala setan.

Reaksi para murid bermacam-macam. Ada yang asma, kena serangan jantung mendadak, kena kanker mendadak, sakit perut seperti seorang karakter di anime _Meganebu_, dan lain sebagainya.

Ah, soal _'Lesson Time'_. Itu adalah pelatihan Sains yang sangat kejam dari sang guru, Kei. Sekejam apa? Tanyakan saja beberapa murid seperti Nero yang pernah mencobanya. Tidak bisa dideskripsikan dengan kata apapun.

TING! Muncul bola lampu di salah satu kepala siswa.

"_Sensei_!" Seorang pemuda mengangkat tangannya.

"Iya Gumiya?" Guru tersebut memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah pemuda tersebut.

"Hukum Kirchoff itu: Semua arus yang masuk ke suatu titik sama besarnya dengan arus percabangan titik tersebut. Hukum Ohm: Besar arus listrik yang mengalir di penghantar selalu berbanding lurus dengan beda potensial yang diterapkan padanya." Jawab sang murid mantap.

"Betul sekali, kalian tidak jadi ikut 'lesson time'." Sekelas langsung bersorak dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada sang pemuda penyuka wortel yang telah menyelamatkan seisi kelasnya dari _Parousia_.

"Yang kedua, kali ini Luka." Kei memfokuskan matanya ke wajah gadis tersebut.

"Ya, sensei?" Luka menatap sang guru.

"Apa senyawa kimia 'gas tertawa'?" Kei yakin Luka bisa menjawabnya.

"Dinitrogen Oksida atau N2O." Jawab sang gadis santai.

"Betul, sekarang Len." Guru itu menatap muridnya yang pemberani ini.

"Apa sensei pertanyaannya?" Len menunjukkan wajah separuh tertarik, separuh takut.

"Apa tulang terkecil di tubuh manusia?"

"Itu mah, tulang sanggurdi." Len lega karena pertanyaannya tidak susah.

"Tepat sekali. Sekarang.."

Ok, kita skip aktivitas Tanya jawab tersebut.

"Tanya jawab selesai. Sekarang, akan sensei lihat hasil kalian." Kei mengecek hasil jawaban di kertas oleh para muridnya. Ada beberapa yang membuatnya harus terkikik geli.

'Kaos kaki kakakku.' Jawaban dari Miku Hatsune.

'Ketika baka hacker membuka foto-foto narsisku.' Jawaban dari Neru Akita.

Tetapi ada juga yang membuat sang guru serius.

'Matahari.' Jawaban singkat, padat, dan jelas dari Rinto Kagami.

'Planet, tata surya, galaksi bimasakti.' Jawaban yang sangat mendalam dari Gumiya Akikaze.

"Ok, sudah sensei periksa. Karena besok libur, sensei akan membuat beberapa pengumuman. Para siswa laki-laki, besok kita akan menjalani training camp. Nanti akan saya beri pengumumannya dan apa yang perlu dibawa. Yang perempuan, kalian boleh bersenang-senang." Pernyataan tersebut banyak menimbulkan aksi protes dari kaum adam.

"KENAPA YANG LAKI SENSEI?"

"YANG PEREMPUAN KOK GAK?"

"MEMANG ADA PERLU APA?"

"INI MELANGGAR HAM MANUSIA! INI KEJAHATAN GENOSIDA!"

"ADA WI-FI GAK DI CAMP-NYA?"

Dan berbagai pernyataan lainnya keluar dari mulut para cowok.

"Itu karena kalian punya potensial besar. Tenang, tempatnya nanti super mewah dengan WI-FI kecepatan tinggi." Kei membetulkan kacamatanya.

'Meragukan…' Batin seisi kelas.

"Ya sudah, pokoknya begitu. Sekian hari ini. Selamat menikmati liburan!" Kei meninggalkan kelasnya.

"Bagaimana kita bisa menikmati liburan?!" Para lelaki langsung pundung bersama.

"_Guys_, aku ada ide." Seorang gadis yang tak lain bernama Mizki maju ke depan kelas.

"Ide apa?" Tanya Miki.

"Bagaimana kalau liburan ini kita bermain ke Mansion-ku? Yang cewek-cewek saja. Kita akan menginap sepanjang liburan 2 minggu mendatang." Ide Mizki membuat para gadis bersorak gembira dan para lelaki tambah hancur harapannya.

"Tidak adil!" Para lelaki meratapi nasibnya layaknya teman author di sekolah jika dipacok-pacokin.

* * *

KEESOKAN HARINYA

"Masih jauh belum?" Ujar seorang pemuda berambut merah muda, Luki Megurine.

"Sebentar lagi." Kata sang guru atau Kei.

Yappo, para lelaki sedang di dalam bus perjalanan ke tempat 'pelatihan' mereka. Ada yang sedang mendengarkan music, tidur, berbincang-bincang, de el el.

"Kita sampai." Bus mereka sampai ke suatu Mansion yang sangat agung dan indah.

Ketika para lelaki turun dan mengangkut bawaannya, Kei membuka pintu mansion.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Seorang gadis berteriak dari dalam.

"Heyyo~" Sambut sang guru.

"Loh, kalian?" Sang gadis yang ternyata Gumi itu kaget, begitu pula 13 gadis lainnya di dalam _mansion._

"WOAAAA! KENAPA?!"

"Selamat bertemu, para lelaki dan gadis X-E

**(2) Be Continued**

Kei: Woaaa… Chapter 3 selesai.. *renggangin tangan*

Kanon: *cuek bebek*

Kei: Saa~ Waktunya balas review!

* * *

To: Dere Dere 02

Pasangannya sudah saya beritahu lewat PM :D

Arigatou for reviewing~

* * *

To: Kagamine Ririka

Terima kasih :D

Sippo, bakal lanjut terus kok!

Soal update, Kei gak janji bisa cepat, gomen ya..

Arigatou for reviewing~

* * *

YamiRei28

Betul sekali, kebenciannya beda-beda :D

Pairing? Sore wa hi~ mi~ tsu~ #plak

Arigatou for reviewing~

* * *

To: Guest

Ini udah lanjut :D

Arigatou for reviewing~

* * *

To: Hatsune Christine

Terima kasih :D

Saya masih bisa dibilang baru, jadi mohon agak dimaklumi :3

Ini udah update :D

Arigatou for reviewing~

* * *

Kei: Okay, untuk hukum Ohm dan Kirchoff, saya minta bantuan mbah google karena agak lupa :D Secara author belum meningjak kelas 3 SMP~ 2 SMP aja belum~ Kalau Parousia, itu artinya kedatangan kedua kali, bagi yang Kristen / Katholik pasti tau.

Kanon: Akhir kata…

**Review (2) This Please…**


	4. Into The Mansion and GF

**Summary: Kekuatan misterius. 14 Siswa. Takdir yang sama. Kebencian yang sama. /****_"Kebencian itu bisa berguna, jika kita belajar memahaminya."_****/ Author baru. Mohon dukungannya!**

Kei: Hey hey! Kei kembali lagi!

Shu: Update-mu telat beberapa hari, Kei.

Kei: Sebelumnya, maaf kalau updatenya telat! ;w; Kei minggu lalu harus fokus pada lomba IPA!

Shu: Gimana lombanya?

Kei: Kei pertama kali masuk semifinal! *nangis gaje* gak pertama kali juga sih, bentar, ASMOPS, yang kemarin… *ngitung sendiri* 2 kali masuk semifinal, 1 kali menang (juara 3).

Shu: Gapapa deh, pengalaman, Kei baru kelas tu- *dibekem*

Kei: Jangan buka aib… *dark aura*

Shu: Ya udah deh, coba tes. _Lime water _itu asam atau basa?

Kei: Basa! Kei gak akan tertipu lagi! *background song: _Otokogi Zenkai Go! Fight! _By: Syo Kurusu*

Shu: Ngomong-ngomong, kok malah curhat ya? Langsung aja deh..

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid, Utauloid, dan Loid lainnya bukan milik author, walau author mencoba membalikkan keadaan dengan pantulannyata dan terbalik dari cermin cekung pun, tetap bukan milik author**

**Warning: abal, gaje, typo, humor garing, author muncul, aneh, alur kecepetan / kelambatan, fisika kimia dan biologi nyelip, de el el**

Kei: _Ja~ jan! Let's start!_

* * *

_Normal POV_

* * *

"WOAAAA! KENAPA?!" Pekik ke-28 murid.

"Selamat bertemu, para lelaki dan gadis X-E." Sekali lagi, Kei menaikkan kacamatanya dengan gaya _like a boss._

"KENAPA HARUS BERSAMA PARA COWOK-COWOK?!"

"KAMSEUPAY IUHH!"

"SIAPA JUGA YANG MAU SAMA KALIAN?!"

"DASAE CEWEK-CEWEK CEREWET!"

"KALIAN JUGA CEREWET! CEWEK CEREWET KAN WAJAR! KALO COWOK?!"

_Good job_, Kei. Suasana sekarang bagaikan perang dunia ke-184.

"SEMUA HARAP TENANG!" Teriakan sang guru sanggup membuat suasana hening seketika.

"Jangan protes. Saya sudah minta ijin kepada ayah dari Mizki, Platina Mizuo. Ini buktinya." Kei menunjukkan bbm Antara dirinya dengan ayah Mizki, Mizuo.

* * *

**Kei-T Masoharu**

**Yowwww Mizuo-nyan (^w^)/**

* * *

**Mizuo Platina**

**-_-" Jangan begitu, Maso. Apa apa memang, Maso?**

* * *

**Kei-T Masoharu**

**Begini, saya akan melatih kekuatan **_**God Force **_**dari beberapa murid. Bolehkah saya meminjam tempat mansion milik anda?**

* * *

**Mizuo Platina**

**Ya sudah. Pinjamlah. Tapi jangan sampai ada kerusakan, kau dengar itu, MASOHARU?**

* * *

**Kei-T Masoharu**

**Dengar lah~ Arigatou yaa :3**

* * *

**Mizuo Platina**

**Douitai**

* * *

"Begitulah~" Guru gaje inipun masuk ke dalam mansion tanpa permisi, diikuti ke-14 _hunters_ di belakangnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong sensei, ada yang ingin saya tanyakan. Pelajaran fisika kemarin kan diganti dengan suatu pelajaran yang bernama G.F. Di BBM anda tadi, ada istilah _God Forcer._ Apakah itu?" Seorang pemuda berambut putih salju menanyakan yang terlintas di benaknya.

"Rasa ingin tahumu besar sekali, Piko. Tapi soal itu… Akan saya jelaskan nanti." Kei tetap berjalan sambil membaca buku biologi tebal.

"Dari mana anda tahu nomor telepon ayah saya, sensei?" Mizki selaku tuan rumah masih agak merasa terbebani oleh kedatangan tak terduga ke-15 makhluk _homo sapiens_ itu.

"Ingat, saya punya nomor semua orang tua wali kalian. Saya kan wali kelas kalian." Guru bermarga Masoharu itu menaikkan kacamatanya sambil kembali membaca buku biologi.

"Oh iya, untuk mengisi waktu luang. Sebelum kalian mandi dan masuk kamar, akan saya beri soal IPA." Kei membagikan lembaran-lembaran berisi soal-soal Bahasa Inggris, saya tekankan lagi, INGGRIS.

"WAT TJE FUK?! INGGRIS?!" Amarah Neru kembali meluap-luap layaknya Gunung Kelud yang baru saja meletus. (Buat korban Gunung Kelud, bepat ya. TUHAN memberkati :D)

"Problem? Lomba Kei barusan juga Bahasa Inggris." Kei menatap setiap muridnya dengan wajah tenang bak peribahasa baru 'Ada Karbondioksida Di Setiap Udara Yang Dihirup."

'Gak ada hubungannya kali…' Batin seluruh murid sambil sweatdrop berjamaah.

* * *

Mari kita lihat reaksi mereka.

1. **What is the symbol for element 'Potassium'?**

"Waduh, Potassium tuh apa ya?" Otak Mikuo kini tersumbat, membuatnya dan seluruh murid pusing 7 keliling dunia dengan kecepatan cahaya yaitu- *dibekem*

Jawaban mereka?

Rinto: 'Po' (Kei: LOL!)

Gumiya: "Eh…. Potassium…." 'Ptssm' (Kei: *ngakak*)

Kaito: 'PPOOTTAASSSSIIUUMM' (Kei: *ketawa sampe sesak napas.)

Gakupo: 'Luka-sama~' (Kei: …)

Luki: 'Kita semua tahu, kalau Bahasa Inggris itu bukan bahasa umum kita. Jadi, bla bla…' (Kei: Ini malah mengalihkan jawaban…)

Len: '_Otokogi Zenkai!_' (Kei: Promosi lagu utapri nih..)

Lui: 'Element can't be turn into simpler matter, since element is the simplest one.' (Kei: Yang ditanya tuh Potassium!)

Mikuo: 'Elemen Cinta :D' (Kei: *geleng-geleng*)

Akaito: 'Elemental Rock.' (Kei: Kok nyambung rock?!)

Piko: "Potassium…." 'K' (Kei: Betul sekali! Kalium itu Bahasa Indonesianya Potassium :D)

Yuuma: 'Majestic Element' (Kei: Gak sekalian majestic 0 Kelvin? :v #digeplakYuuma)

Ted: '69' (Kei: *mingkem*)

Nero: 'Go Google It.' (Kei: Jawaban seorang hacker yang tidak perlu diragukan -_-)

Dell: 'Pertanyaan seperti ini membuang-buang waktu. Kita seharusnya bisa mandi, lalu bersantai, lalu bla bla…' (Kei: Ngajak debat nih anak.. -_-")

All girls: (*untuk mempersingkat waktu, secara mereka pintar semua* #plak) 'K'

* * *

2.** Is HCl strong acid, or weak acid?**

All: 'Strong acid.' (Kei: Ini mah gampang :D)

* * *

3. **That's all. How do you feel? :D**

Rinto: 'D*FUQ! MEMBUANG WAKTU!'

Gumiya: 'Gaje'

Kaito: 'Ada imbalan aisu gak?'

Gakupo: 'Selama bisa memiliki Luka-sama, aku bahagia~'

Luki: '… :3'

Len: 'Me want banana!'

Lui: '…'

Mikuo: 'Ja~ jan!'

Akaito: 'M#(*&&F0*)N) *EYD(UP *EUDCUYTD EPO II!'

Piko: 'Biasa saja'

Yuuma: '…'

Ted: 'Soal gaje'

Nero: 'Aku gak boleh buka hape! T^T'

Dell: 'Ya kan? Akhirnya gaje, gak berguna, membuang waktu, blabla…'

Lenka: 'Ano…'

Gumi: 'Soal paling gaje!'

Miku: 'Lain kali jangan buat soal gaje-gaje ya… '

Luka: 'Yang nulis gaje'

Gakuko: 'Tidak adakah pelatihan pendengaran?'

Rin: 'Gak bermutu!'

Ring: 'Kenapa gak ada tentang tarot?'

Kaiko: 'Ngantuk… -3-'

Meiko: 'Hah! Gak ada gunanya!'

Miki: 'Dasar soal gaje! Gak tahu adat! Bla bla….'

Mizki: 'Minjem mansion-ku sembarangan…..'

Teto: 'Laper.. Ada roti?'

Neru: 'Lebih gajean si hacker itu daripada soal ini!'

Sang hacker yang tak lain adalah Nero langsung bersin begitu Neru menulis hacker di kertasnya.

Haku: 'Membosankan…'

* * *

"Sudah? Ini cuma soal ringan. Silahkan dikumpulkan." Kei mengoleksi setiap lembar jawaban murid-muridnya.

"Ok, kalian diperbolehkan main, ke kamar kalian masing-masing, dan lain lain. Waktu luang sampai nanti makan malam pukul 7. Termasuk cewek. Ini adalah camp elite, jangan ada yang protes." Kei pergi ke halaman belakang sementara murid-muridnya ke kamar masing-masing, beberapa merutuki guru gaje mereka itu.

Simak yang mereka lakukan.

Rinto sedang bermain PVP-nya. *nama disamarkan supaya gak dikira promosi*

Gumiya membaca buku tentang teknik berlari yang benar.

Kaito bermain piano yang ada di sudut ruangan.

Gakupo membaca buku yang berisi kata-kata gombal dan rayuan.

Luki membaca buku berisi sekumpulan biografi composer klasik terkenal.

Len bermain biolanya.

Lui membaca buku tentang mantra.

Mikuo mengerjai Akaito.

Akaito mendengarkan music rock di MP3 PLAYER miliknya, sambil merasa terganggu karena Mikuo.

Piko bermain game IQ di tablet miliknya.

Yuuma melihat-lihat lukisan di mansion.

Ted sedang narsis-narsis foto selfie.

Nero membuka laptopnya, membuka blognya.

Dell duduk di sofa sambil melihat berita.

Lenka duduk di sofa, tetapi tidak sengaja ia duduk di sebelah Rinto, membuat pipinya dihiasi semburat merah.

Gumi berbincang-bincang dengan Miki dan Neru.

Miku mendengarkan permainan piano Kaito.

Luka duduk di sofa sambil ikut menonton berita.

Gakuko mendengarkan music klasik.

Rin mendengarkan permainan biola Len.

Ring membaca buku tentang tarot.

Kaiko memakan es krim.

Meiko makan permen rasa cola sambil membaca manga YAOI. (Kei: Meiko fujoshi!)

Mizki melihat-lihat patung di mansionnya.

Teto makan roti dengan lahap.

Haku melukis di kanvas yang ada di samping ruangan.

* * *

**Skip time**

* * *

"SEMUA! WAKTUNYA MAKAN!" Kei memukul panci sambil memanggil ke-28 muridnya makan.

Setelah makan malam, Kei menyuruh mereka membaca buku di perpustakaan, sementara ia sendiri kembali ke taman belakang.

* * *

**DI TAMAN BELAKANG**

* * *

Kei sedang duduk di rerumputan, menatap indahnya rembulan dan bintang di malam hari. Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan sesuatu, yang membuatnya reflex berdiri dan loncat ke belakang. Tidak sampai 1 detik kemudian, ada aliran listrik atau lebih tepatnya plasma meluncur ke arah posisi duduk Kei yang awal.

"Aku tahu kalian di sana. Keluarlah." Lalu muncul 6 sosok dari balik suatu pohon.

"Kapan kau mulai melatih mereka?" Tanya seorang sosok.

"Besok." Jawab Kei sambil tersenyum ke atas langit.

"Potensi mereka tidak boleh disia-siakan."

**(2) Be Continued**

* * *

Kei: Chapter 4 selesai! Dan sekarang, waktunya balas review!

* * *

To: Kurayami Nea

Terima kasih :D

Pairingnya akan author umumkan di chapter depan!

Sippo, bakal lanjut terus kok :D

Arigatou for reviewing~

* * *

To: GajeuthorFNS

Bukan temannya God Eater :D

Kanon itu asli OC-nya author :D

Terima kasih, dan plot twistnya mungkin masih agak nanti

Arigatou for reviewing~

* * *

To: YamiRei28

Yappo, mereka ke mansion Mizki :D

Memang 'waras', orangnya aja juga 'waras' :D #ditimpuknegi&hape

Arigatou for reviewing~

* * *

To: Kitsu-ne-zumi-desu

Jangan buka aib kau Au-*dibekem*

Jelas Kei tahu lah :D

Belajarlah! Belajar itu penting! ( ; w ;)/

Arigatou for reviewing~

* * *

To: Akanee-chan

Makasih :D

Curhat aja gapapa :D

Yappo, author baru. Watashi wa Kei desu! Yoroshiku, Akane-san :3

Memang ngakak, secara Surti dan Tejo :D

Ini udah update

Arigatou for reviewing~

* * *

Kei: Bagi yang gak tahu arti soal tersebut, silahkan PM Kei kapan aja :D Atau kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan, silahkan PM :D

Shu: Akhir kata…

**Review (2) This Please…**


	5. Super Breakfast and God Force begins

**Summary: Kekuatan misterius. 14 Siswa. Takdir yang sama. Kebencian yang sama. /****_"Kebencian itu bisa berguna, jika kita belajar memahaminya."_****/ Author baru. Mohon dukungannya!**

Kei: I wan da puncake! Banini puncake! Eat da puncake! Puncake puncake puncake!

Zuu: Puncake! Is funcake!

Hyu: Oh, diamlah!

Kei: Masbuloh? :v

Hyu: Dasar author -_-

Zuu: Ayolah, Hyu-kun…. Mau puncake? *nawarin puncake*

Hyu: *blush* g-gak!

Kei: Hyu tsundere tuh~

Hyu: Gak kok!

Kei: Lupakan, tolong kalian bacakan disclaimer dan warning!

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid, Utauloid, dan loid lainnya bukan milik Kei, sampai kapan pun tidak akan pernah. Walau Kei mencoba sujud sampai menyium para pemilik Yamaha, Crypton, dll (Readers: *muntah*)**

**Warning: Gaje, typo, EYD (Ejaan Yang Diawur), abal, author nongol, alur kecepatan / kelambatan, tidak bisa dimengerti, de el el**

Kei: _Ja~ jan! Let's start!_

* * *

Normal POV

**DI TAMAN B****ELA****KA****NG**

* * *

Kei sedang duduk di rerumputan, menatap indahnya rembulan dan bintang di malam hari. Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan sesuatu, yang membuatnya reflex berdiri dan loncat ke belakang. Tidak sampai 1 detik kemudian, ada aliran listrik atau lebih tepatnya plasma meluncur ke arah posisi duduk Kei yang awal.

"Aku tahu kalian di sana. Keluarlah." Lalu muncul 6 sosok dari balik suatu pohon.

"Kapan kau mulai melatih mereka?" Tanya seorang sosok.

"Besok." Jawab Kei sambil tersenyum ke atas langit.

"Potensi mereka tidak boleh disia-siakan."

* * *

**PAGI SUDAH TIBA~**

**I WAN DA PUNCAKE~**

**BANINI PUNCAKE~**

**EAT DA PUNCAKE~**

**PUNCAKE PUNCAKE PUNCAKE!**

Bel yang sangat gaje sengaja dipilih Kei untuk membangunkan murid-muridnya. Dengan segera, ke-14 cowok X-E langsung bangun dan mandi.

Mau lihat bagaimana aksi bangun mereka? Simak yuk~

* * *

**DI KAMAR RINTO & GUMIYA**

"Njir! Berisik banget kenapa nih beker!?" Rinto bangun dengan terpaksa sambil mengelap iler di mulutnya. (Kei: Rinto jorok ah!)

"Sabar bro! Aku juga masih ngantuk nih!" Gumiya bilang kepada teman sekamarnya sambil menunjuk matanya yang masih sipit hampir menyamai sudut 180 derajat.

* * *

**DI KAMAR KAITO & GAKUPO**

"Berisik banget sih bangunin tidur orang…" ujar Kaito yang mengucek matanya.

"GROKKKKK… FIUHH! FIUHH!" sedangkan Gakupo masih lelap dalam mimpinya.

"Gakupo! Oiii! Bangun! Kita udah disuruh bangun!" Kaito membangunkan teman sekamarnya yang masih molor itu.

"Ehm… Luka-sama galak sekali… Masa Gakupo yang keren gini dikacangi, sih?!" perkataan Gakupo di alam mimpinya sukses membuat Kaito merasa _illfeel _dan memutuskan untuk mandi.

* * *

**DI KAMAR LUKI & LEN**

"EH MAMAKU DIMANA! MAMAKU HILANG! PISANGKU DIBAKAR SAMA TEDDY BEAR!" sepertinya Len memiliki kebiasaan lata kalau kaget. Terbukti dia lata waktu mendengar kerasnya bel puncake.

"Ampun Len… Jangan lata juga dong, biasa aja kali!" Luki hanya geleng-geleng melihat teman sekamarnya itu.

"Bagi aja bro, lebih gak _mainstream_. Lagian banyak juga kok yang lata, beberapa temannya Kei-sensei di sekolah juga lata kok." Jawab Len dengan cuek.

"Haish, gak tahu lah." Luki menghela napas dan melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi.

* * *

**DI KAMAR MIKUO & AKAITO**

**IF I WAS YOUR LOVER**

**MOSHIMO KANAEBA**

**EIEN NI DAKISHIMETETAI**

Akaito langsung bangun begitu mendengar alarmnya yang merupakan lagu _Bright Road _by _Ranmaru Kurosaki, _bersamaan dengan alarm puncake dari Kei. Begitu ia bangun, ia mendapati sosok di ranjang sebelah kanannya (Kei: Inget ya, ini bukan YAOI dan ranjang mereka dipisah, DI-PI-SAH.) sedang menutup telinga.

"Gila, Akaito! Telinga kamu sekuat apa sampai tahan segini kerasnya suara?!" Mikuo tetap menutup telinganya sambil berbicara.

"Sekuat baja. Aku udah kebiasaan dengar suara keras, dulu sering bantu papa di bengkel soalnya, kebiasaan dengar mesin-mesin." Ujar Akaito yang lagi mengambil peralatan mandi, yang hanya dibalas "ooo" oleh Mikuo.

* * *

**DI KAMAR PIKO & YUUMA**

Kedua penghuni kamar ini rupanya sudah bangun. Yang satu sedang bermain game di tablet, yang satunya lagi sedang membaca koran pagi.

"Yang mandi duluan siapa nih?" Tanya Piko.

"Kamu aja dulu, aku masih mau baca." Ujar Yuuma tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari koran yang sedang dibacanya.

"Baiklah." Piko mulai mengambil perlengkapan mandi.

* * *

**DI KAMAR TED & NERO**

"ASTAGA BELNYAAAA!" teriak Ted.

"Alay banget kamu." Balas Nero sambil memasang muka -_-

"Bukan alay, tapi kaget!" Ted yang tidak mau dihina lebay mencari alasan.

"Banyak alasan ah." Balas sang _hacker_, Nero sambil melangkah ke kamar mandi.

* * *

**DI KAMAR LUI & DELL**

"Udah pagi ya? Cepet banget." Ujar Lui malas.

"Iya nih. Aku mandi dulu ya." Lui membalas perkataan Dell dengan anggukan, sementara Dell pergi ke kamar mandi.

* * *

**SKIP TIME (KEI KEBANYAKAN SKIP)**

* * *

"_Ohayou minna!_" Kei menyambut ke-14 cowok yang rata-rata mukanya masih kusut karena dibangunin pagi-pagi. Namun, wajah mereka berubah menjadi berseri-seri ketika melihat menu sarapan pagi mereka. Puncake? Bukan. Sarapan mereka adalah _bento_ yang sangat menarik dan terlihat enak untuk dimakan.

"Lihat di kursi, ada nama kalian masing-masing. _Bento_ kalian jangan sampai tertukar ya!" Kei memperingatkan murid-muridnya sambil makan sarapannya, puncake dengan mentega dan _maple syrup._

"_ITTADAKIMASU!_" Para murid langsung makan dengan lahapnya.

"ENAK BUANGETT!"

"SIAPA NIH YANG BIKIN?"

"APAKAH CHEF TERKENAL?"

"APAKAH SENSEI YANG MEMBUAT?"

"GAK MUNGKIN! SENSEI KAN GAK BISA MASAK!"

"MASA BODOH AH! YANG PENTING MAKAN ENAK!"

Sepertinya mereka sangat menikmati sarapan spesial mereka. Dan kini tiba pemberitahuan sang koki.

"Kalian penasaran gak siapa kokinya? Ini dia mereka. PARA KOKI! SILAHKAN KALIAN BERDIRI DI DEPAN ORANG YANG KALIAN MASAKKAN BENTONYA!" Teriakan Kei sanggup mengundang 14 gadis cantik yang tak lain adalah siswi X-E. Para lelaki yang kala itu sedang minum air langsung menyemburkan minumannya ketika tahu siapa yang menjadi koki sarapan mereka.

Beginilah posisinya…

Lenka berdiri di depan Rinto.

Gumi berdiri di depan Gumiya.

Miku berdiri di depan Kaito.

Luka berdiri di depan Gakupo.

Gakuko berdiri di depan Luki.

Rin berdiri di depan Len.

Ring berdiri di depan Lui.

Kaiko berdiri di depan Mikuo.

Meiko berdiri di depan Akaito.

Miki berdiri di depan Piko.

Mizki berdiri di depan Yuuma.

Teto berdiri di depan Ted.

Neru berdiri di depan Nero.

Haku berdiri di depan Dell.

"WAKAKAKAKA! Selamat menerima nasib!" guru tidak tahu diri itu hanya tertawa-tertawa melihat aksi murid-muridnya. Ada yang lagi tersipu, salting (salah tingkah), debat 'mesra', dll.

"Sudahan, ah. Kalian cepat sikat gigi dan kita langsung berkumpul di halaman belakang." Dalam 3 detik, para murid lelaki sudah melesat ke kamar untuk menggosok gigi.

* * *

**SKIP TIME DI HALAMAN BELAKANG (BANYAK BANGET)**

* * *

Kei sedang berdiri, ditemani ke-6 OC-nya. Hyu, Kanon, Shu, Zuu, Junko, dan Yuriko. Tak lama kemudian, ke-14 lelaki itu muncul.

"Kalian sudah datang." Kata Kei sambil tersenyum.

"Mana yang cewek?" Tanya Lui.

"Mereka tidak ikut latihan ini. Sebagai gantinya, mereka ada latihan lain nantinya." Jawab Yuriko.

"Baiklah. Ini adalah hari yang sangat penting. Pasang telinga baik-baik dan dengarkan penjelasannya. Kalian adalah 14 dari sekian sedikit orang yang memiliki kekuata G.F. atau _god force, _artinya adalah gaya atau tenaga dari Dewa. Pengguna _god force _atau orang yang memiliki kekuatan _god force _disebut _god forcer. _Kalian ber-14 adalah _god forcer_, hanya saja kemampuan _god force _kalian belum dikembangkan. Ada 2 macam _god force, _yaitu _caster _dan _holder. Caster_ adalah pengguna _god forcer _yang kekuatannya asli dari tubuh mereka atau lebih tepatnya disebut elemen, seperti: air, api, tanah, dll. Sedangkan _holder_ bukan berarti kekuatannya tidak asli dari tubuh mereka, hanya saja membutuhkan alat untuk menyatakannya, seperti: witch, _magical girl, _dll. _God force_ tidak dapat dipakai terus-menerus. Ada efek sampingnya. Dalam 1 hari akan ada batas penggunaan _GFP _atau _God Force point. _Jika kita menggunakan kekuatan lebih dari batas _GFP _sebanyak 5000 poin, tubuh kita akan hancur. Dalam arti, seumpama: seorang _god forcer _api menggunakan kekuatan melebihi batas, maka api itu akan langsung lepas kendali dan membakar tubuhnya sampai habis tak bersisa menjadi abu. Seorang _god forcer _yang tidak menggunakan kekuatannya untuk maksud baik, disebut _dark forcer. _Lalu ada _God Strength_, yang merupakan tingkat _skill _yang tidak semua orang bisa memilikinya. Hanya ada kurang lebih 100 pemilik _god strength_ diantara para _god forcer._ Sampai di sini kalian paham?" jelas Kei panjang lebar yang dibalas anggukan para muridnya, entah anggukan mengerti atau tidak.

"Sensei, bagaimana cara kita mengetahui apa jenis _god force_ kita?" Tanya Ted.

"Akan kujelaskan sekarang. Perlu diketahui, pengembangan kekuatan _god force _bisa dibilang cukup menyakitkan. Lakukan sekarang ya, Kei harap kalian siap." Kei menatap murid-muridnya serius dan dibalas dengan anggukan mantap para muridnya.

"Para OC-ku, tolong kalian perhatikan mereka." Perintah Kei kepada ke-6 OC-nya.

"Baik." Jawab ke-6 OC Kei.

"Pertama, kalian masih ingat yang kita lakukan kemarin? Bayangkan sesuatu yang sangat kalian benci di pikiran kalian. Pikirkan bahwa 'sesuatu' itu sedang mengejar kalian.

"Ugh…" geram para murid ketika membayangkan.

Rinto membayangkan matahari sedang mengepungnya dimana-mana.

Gumiya membayangkan hujan meteor dan ledakan alam semesta.

Kaito membayangkan dirinya di hutan yang suram dan dikelilingi pohon menyeramkan.

Gakupo membayangkan dirinya terperangkap di hujan dan tidak bisa melihat jalan.

Luki membayangkan sekelompok motor dan mobil dan robot tanpa pengendara mencarinya dimana-mana.

Len membayangkan angina kuat menerjang hebat dirinya.

Lui membayangkan dirinya di rumah kaca yang sangat membingungkan.

Mikuo membayangkan dirinya diledek dan ditertawai para pesulap.

Akaito membayangkan dirinya dilempari benda-benda logam hingga luka-luka.

Piko membayangkan dirinya kedinginan di tengah-tengah musim dingin yang lebat saljunya.

Yuuma membayangkan dirinya terkena cahaya yang sangat terang dimana-mana.

Ted membayangkan banyak boneka _puppet _mengejarnya terus.

Nero membayangkan dirinya di tengah-tengah ledekan melalui jejaring digital dan juga sengatan listrik yang menyakitkan.

Dell membayangkan dirinya bagai besi yang terus ditarik magnet, walau dia sudah memberontak mati-matian.

Kei melihat, murid-muridnya ada yang berteriak, marah, dan berbagai emosi lain yang menunjukkan amarah. Setelah 10 menit, Kei merasa cukup untuk tahap pertama.

_"_Sekarang, ingatlah! Kebencian itu bisa berguna, jika kita belajar memahaminya**.**Rasakan bahwa sesuatu yang kau benci itu sedang berusaha untuk bersatu dengan dirimu! Bersatulah dengan benda itu! Pegang benda itu!" Seketika, seluruh murid mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"SAATNYA! BUKA MATA KALIAN DAN LEPASKAN KEKUATAN ITU!"

** (2****) Be Continued**

* * *

Kei: Puncake! Selesai juga chapter 5! Waktunya balas review!

* * *

To: MaiKamano

Terima kasih :3

Benarkah? Kei senang kalau fic Kei bikin ngakak :3

Udah update~

Arigatou for reviewing~

* * *

To: Shiroi no Hikari

Ada romance kok, tenang :D

Bukan, Len tetap Len dan Syo tetap Syo. Nanti Natsuki tambah gila…

Natsuki: Syo dan Len sangat imuttt!

Kei: Nah, itu.. -"

Gak usah panggil senpai, panggil Kei aja :D

Akan Kei berusaha panjangin :3

Gak usah ijin juga gapapa :D

Udah update ini

Arigatou for reviewing~

* * *

To: Kurotori Rei

Hahaha, mantep ya? :D

Kei aja waw, apalagi bbmnya :3 #plak

Udah lanjut nih

Arigatou for reviewing~

* * *

To: Kagamine Ririka

Pairingnya akan saya beritahu di bawah :3

Udah lanjut ini~

Arigatou for reviewing~

* * *

To: nabmiles

Terima kasih atas kesan anda :D

Terima kasih atas kritiknya! Gak menyinggung kok! Kei malah senang sekali kalau dapat kritik yang membangun! Supaya Kei tahu dimana kesalahannya! Terima kasih lagi ya! ;w;

Ah, Kei masih harus banyak belajar, maaf jika banyak typo dan kesalahan ya ;w;

Chapter 5 gak ada soal fisika sudahan :3

Soal ringan? Sedikit :D #plak

Arigatou for reviewing~

* * *

To: Dere Dere 02

Biar gregettt :D #PLAK

Bukan karena mantan hacker, tapi karena dia punya IQ tinggi :3

Arigatou for reviewing~

* * *

To: Kiriko Alicia

Puncake!

RinLen? OHOHO :D #nihanak

Terima kasih :3

Benarkah? Fic Kei tambah ilmu? Terima kasih banyak! ;w;

Arigatou for reviewing~

* * *

Kei: Baiklah! Ini saat yang ditunggu… Paring cerita ini! Inilah mereka:

Rinto x Lenka

Gumi x Gumiya

Kaito x Miku

Gakupo x Luka

Luki x Gakuko

Len x Rin

Lui x Ring

Mikuo x Kaiko

Akaito x Meiko

Piko x Miki

Yuuma x Mizki

Ted x Teto

Nero x Neru

Dell x Haku

Zuu: Itu dia pairingnya! Puncake!

Kei: Kesannya kok Kei kayak promosi fic Kei yang 'PUNCAKE' ya? #plak

Hyu: Akhir kata..

**Review (2) This Please…**


	6. GF test and Sir Menteur

**Summary: Kekuatan misterius. 14 Siswa. Takdir yang sama. Kebencian yang sama. / **_**"Kebencian itu bisa berguna, jika kita belajar memahaminya." **_**/ Author baru. Mohon dukungannya!**

Kei: Setelah sekian lama gak update, saya hadir kembali! Maaf untuk para pembaca setia God Forcer baik yang silent reader maupun tidak. Kei ada banyak ulangan, dan sekarang Kei hadir karena ulangan minggu depan hanya 1! \(^ ^)/

Junko: Kei-chan! Kau membuat para readers kecewa tuh!

Kei: Maaf deh… Kei benar-benar minta maaf! Sekali lagi maaf!

Junko: Hmph! Ya udah deh!

Kei: Tanpa banyak bacot, mari langsung! Junko, bacakan disclaimer dan warning!

Junko: Ha'i….

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid, Utauloid, dan loid lainnya bukan milik Kei, sampai kapan pun tidak akan pernah. Walau Kei mencoba sujud sampai menyium para pemilik Yamaha, Crypton, dll (Readers: *muntah*)**

**Warning: Gaje, typo, EYD (Ejaan Yang Diawur), abal, author nongol, alur kecepatan / kelambatan, tidak bisa dimengerti, de el el**

Kei: _Ja~ jan! Let's start!_

* * *

Normal POV

_"SAATNYA! BUKA MATA KALIAN DAN LEPASKAN KEKUATAN ITU!"_

Kalian tahu apa yang terjadi? Oh, luncuran _God Force _ke-14 murid sukses membuat Kei dan 6 OC-nya lari terbirit-birit, sementara ke-14 siswa yang dilatih hanya membuka matanya dalam kebingungan.

"Eh? Apa yang terjadi?" kurang lebih itu yang dilontarkan setiap siswa. Kei muncul dari balik pohon dan menatap mereka tidak percaya.

"Ettou.. Silahkan lihat pohon di depan kalian." Oke, begini. Pohon yang di depan mereka hancur tak berbentuk. Ada yang membuatnya hancur berkeping-keping, ada yang membuatnya terbakar hingga menjadi abu, ada yang membuatnya lapuk, bahkan ada yang menghancurkannya menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil.

"WOAA! KIAMATT!" teriak ke-14 murid sambil saling berpelukan. Ah, mereka terlihat seperti orang homoseksual.

"Bukan begitu, aku tidak menyangka jika kekuatan kalian akan begitu… spesial." Kei dan ke-6 OC-nya bertepuk tangan.

"Baiklah, akan kuberitahu kekuatan kalian satu-persatu. Rinto, kau punya kekuatan untuk mengendalikan api matahari dan menguasai matahari. Gumiya, kau punya kekuatan untuk menguasai galaksi semesta. Kaito, kau punya kekuatan untuk mengendalikan dan menggunakan tumbuhan. Gakupo, kau bisa berkuasa di atas hujan. Luki, mesin-mesin akan takluk kepadamu. Len, angin akan menjadi kekuatanmu. Lui, kristal dan kaca akan bisa kau kendalikan." Kei berhenti sebentar, lalau kembali menjelaskan kekuatan murid-muridnya. "Mikuo, kau adalah seorang _magician. _Akaito, kau bisa menggunakan dan membentuk logam sesuka hatimu. Piko, kau akan berjaya pada musim dingin dan salju. Yuuma, kau adalah pria yang kekuatannya cahaya. Ted, kau adalah pengendali boneka _puppet. _Nero, kau adalah pengguna listrik spesial, listrik yang kau miliki memiliki atom proton yang lebih dominan. Dan terakhir Dell, kau memiliki kekuatan magnet dan bisa mengendalikan medan gravitasi dan magnet." Jelas Kei panjang x lebar x tinggi sama dengan volume bangun ruang. Murid-murid itu hanya mengangguk, entah mengerti atau tidak.

"Sekali lagi, selamat telah mengaktifkan kekuatan kalian! Kalian boleh mencobanya." Dan yak, setelah Kei selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya, murid-murid itu mulai menggunakan kekuatannya.

"Hey! Dengan listrik, mungkin aku bisa mengecas peralatan _gadget_ dengan cepat!" ujar Nero bangga sambil memunculkan listrik berwarna kuning emas di tangannya.

"Tapi, kau akan kehilangan GFP dengan cepat." Kata Kaito dingin sambil melihat tanaman kecil yang ia tumbuhkan dari kekuatannya di tangannya.

"_Minna! _Keren kan?!" Mikuo menunjukkan tangannya yang membentuk cahaya-cahaya glitter (yang sebenarnya bisa menjadi sangat menyakitkan jika merupakan serangan.)

"Semua, sudah cukup. Sekarang waktunya tes pertama." Kei menepuk tangannya, memanggil para muridnya. "Tesnya, dengan kekuatan yang kalian miliki sekarang, kalian harus melawan aku." Kei mulai bersiap-siap menggunakan kekuatannya, begitu pula para murid. Mereka akan segera melihat kekuatan sang guru. "14 lawan 1, bagaimana?" seakan meremehkan mereka, sang guru begitu yakin akan bisa mengetes mereka dengan baik.

"Sebelumnya _sensei, _kenapa yang cewek gak ikut pelatihan ini?" Tanya Len yang sukses membuat Kei harus menunda tesnya sebentar.

"Ah, begini. Akan kujelaskan. Pengguna _God Forcer _itu kebanyakan cowok, hanya sedikit yang cewek. Tetapi mereka punya _God Strength. _Pengguna _God Strength _tidak harus merupakan _God Forcer_. Mereka sekilas saya lihat adalah _Support God Force, _atau hanya memiliki kekuatan untuk membantu para _God Forcer _seperti kalian, seperti untuk menyembuhkan. Dan, bisakah kita melaksanakan tes?" Kei tampak tak sabar mengahadapi para 14 cowok tampan di depannya setelah menjelaskan potensi para gadis cantik idaman mereka. "_It's showtime._" Kei mulai meluncurkan serangan.

Kei melaju ke depan dengan cepat dan menggunakan _God Force_.

'God Force: _Peindre Fontaine!' _lalu muncul cat yang berwarna-warni dan mengenai tubuh murid-murid, walau mungkin kelihatan hanya cat, tetapi rasanya sungguh menyakitkan hampir seperti raksa. Tak mau kalah, Gumiya maju ke depan dan meluncurkan serangan.

'God Force: _Orion Belt!' _seketika muncul seperti cambuk di tangan Gumiya yang warnanya seperti angkasa, lalu ia mencambukkannya kearah Kei. Kei terkejut lalu segera menghindar. 'Lumayan juga.' Batinnya.

Mengetahui ada kesempatan, Piko segera maju dan mengucapkan serangannya.

'God Force: _Frost Break!' _kaki Piko terlihat agak dilapisi kristal es, lalu ia mengarahkan pandangan ke Kei dan hendak menendangnya, tetapi ditahan oleh Hyu. Bahu Hyu yang terkena tendangan Piko langsung kaku seketika. "Bagaimana kalau kita ikut meramaikan? 7 lawan 14 mungkin?" katanya menantang.

Len berlari kearah Kanon yang juga shota sepertinya. (Len & Kanon: KITA GAK SHOTAAA! #timpukKei) Merasa waktunya tepat, Len meluncurkan serangan.

'God Force: _Brise Stempel!' _Len meluncurkan tinjuannya dan mengenai pipi Kanon, membuat pipi bocah itu lebam seketika dan tubuhnya terpental cukup jauh ke arah belakang. 'Berhasil!' batin Len. "Kau pikir tinjuan seperti itu akan mengalahkanku?" Kanon menyeringai dan ditatap bingung oleh Len.

'God Force: _Atomic Blast!' _di tangan Kanon muncul titik-titik kecil. Ia melemparkannya ke Len dan dengan secepat kilat langsung berada di belakang Len. Belum sempat Len menengok ke arahnya, Kanon meninju pipi Len, dan timbul ledakan yang cukup hebat. Tubuh Len sedikit mengalami luka bakar karena ledakan atom buatan Kanon.

Sementara itu, Rinto, Mikuo, dan Nero dibuat pusing dengan seorang Shu Akahito. Setiap mereka meluncurkan serangan, sosok Shu yang dikenainya ternyata hanya ilusi oleh kegelapan.

'God Force: _Blitz!' _tangan Nero mengeluarkan cahaya kuning keemasan, dan ia menembak Shu dengan kekuatan listrik itu. Bingo! Sasaran itu mengenai Shu! Pemuda _playboy _itu terpental kebelakang, dan langsung mengucapkan serangan.

'God Force: _Ombra Fessura!' _tangan Shu langsung mengeluarkan cahaya kegelapan, dan ia menebas ketiga pemuda di depannya itu yang mmebuat mereka terkena dampak cukup besar. Menyerah? Sekali-kali mereka tidak akan menyerah!

'God Force: _Apollo Arrow!' _tangan Rinto memunculkan busur dan tanah dari api matahari, dan ia menembakkannya kearah Shu dan mengenai pemuda itu.

Sementara mereka bertarung sengit, mari kita melihat sisi lainnya.

'God Force: _Papilon Racine!' _Kaito menyerang Hyu dengan melilit kakinya menggunakan akar yang tumbuh dari bawah tanah berbentuk seperti kupu-kupu, lalu ia meninju Hyu bertubi-tubi.

'God Force: _Plasma Laser!' _Hyu menembakkan laser plasma dari tangannya dan mengenai Kaito, alhasil Kaito rebah karena serangan itu.

'God Force: _Burattino Incubo!' _Ted mengendalikan beberapa pasukan 'boneka' yang dikendalikannya untuk menyerang Hyu. Mereka langsung mengeroyok Hyu dan menurunkan mental keberanian Hyu dengan tampang seram mereka. Hyu yang cukup takut hantu langsung menutup matanya, tetapi bayangan wajah boneka itu masih terbayang-bayang di wajahnya.

'God Force: _Metallic Knuckle!' _Akaito melayangkan sikunya yang menjadi besi ke Hyu dan menyikutnya. Kerja sama Akaito dan Ted mungkin bisa kita acungi jempol.

Dan, ternyata, OC Kei yang cewek hanya duduk-duduk sambil melihat mereka. Aksi mereka membuat Kei dank e-3 OC prianya sweatdrop berjamaah.

"Tesnya selesai. Kalian sudah kuanggap lulus. Usaha yang bagus untuk pemula, walau kerja samanya perlu dilatih lagi." Kei menepuk tangan tanda tes sudah selesai. Para murid langsung bernapas lega dan beristirahat. Mereka merebahkan diri di rerumputan taman.

"Kalian tahu gak? Tadi wajah Len lucu sekali lo waktu kebingungan!" ujar Kanon sambil tertawa.

"Heh, kayak mukamu gak lucu aja pas kena seranganku!" balas Len tak mau kalah. Semua orang di sana tertawa. Mereka melanjutkan canda tawa mereka.

* * *

SEMENTARA ITU

* * *

Seorang pemuda berusia kira-kira 18 tahun berambut coklat tua sedang duduk di suatu takhta. Tangan kanannya memegang gelas yang berisi _wine _lalu ia meneguk minuman anggur itu.

"Tuan Menteur, hamba disini membawa pesan." Seorang pria yang ternyata merupakan pelayan pemuda bermarga Menteur ini memberi hormat pada majikannya.

"Katakan." Jawabnya singkat.

"Teman lama tuan yang berkode 'sistem' telah memulai aksinya." Kata sang pelayan.

"Oh, begitu. Terima kasih atas infonya, keluarlah." Tanpa banyak bicara, sang pelayan langsung keluar ruangan, meninggalkan tuannya sendirian dengan butlernya.

"Jadi, inikah saat yang kau tunggu? Tuan muda?" Tanya sang butler, Mitternacht Schwarz.

"Tentu saja, Mitter." Jawab sang tuan.

"Tolong panggil saya Mitternacht saja, tuan. Terima kasih." Butler tersebut rupanya tak suka dipanggil dengan nama panggilannya.

"Baiklah, Mitternacht." Menteur kemudian tertawa. "Tunggu jawabanku, 'sistem'!"

**(2) Be Continued**

* * *

Kei: Selesai! Maaf bila chapter ini agak gaje! .w.

Junko: Bukannya tiap chapter emang gaje ya?

Kei: Diamlah pendek~

Junko: Huh! Mentang-mentang tinggi aja bangga!

Kei: Gak juga :v

Junko: Huh! *ngambek*

Kei: Karena Junko ngambek, mari kita balas review!

* * *

To: Kurotori Rei

Tentu dong.. Puncake kan membuat semangat! :D #plak

Betul sekali! Memang perasaan gak bisa dibohongi!

Hahaha, iya udah punya :3

Ini udah lanjut, maaf kalau telat.

Arigatou for reviewing~

* * *

To: JuniKagamine

Arigatou! X3

Ini udah update! Maaf kalau telat dan agak gaje .w.

Arigatou for reviewing~

* * *

To: Mahou-chan

Arigatou! :D

Ini udah update! Maaf kalau telat dan gaje .w.

Arigatou for reviewing~

* * *

To: Hatsune Christine

Hahaha! Gregettt!

Soal Miku, silahkan baca penjelasan tentang cewek-cewek di atas :3

Ok deh! Nanti bakal Kei masukkan adegan itu! :3

Ini udah update! Maaf kalau telat!

Arigatou for reviewing~

* * *

To: guest

Udah update nih! Maaf kalau agak telat.

Yapp! Tebakan anda benar! X3

Sabar ya… Atau anda mau bergabung ke Puncake Tour? Anda akan mendapat paket wisata ke Pinnacles sekaligus puncake gratis!

Hyu: Kei, buat apa tugas inggris kelompok lain yang bahkan gak nyata itu kamu promosiin?! - -"

Kei: Suka-suka Kei :v #plak

Gak bakal discontinued kok :3

Arigatou for reviewing~

* * *

To: Celia Viona

Ini udah lanjut! Maaf kalau agak telat :3

Arigatou for reviewing~

* * *

To: Nishiko Yuki

Itu keputusan yang bijaksana dari Kei.. #plak

Ah! Benar! Dan maaf kalau pengetahuannya terkesan menuh-menuhin .w.

Arigatou nee! :3

Arigatou for reviewing~

* * *

Kei: Akhirnya Chapter 6 selesai! Maaf kalau agak gaje ya semua!

Junko: Akhir kata..

**Review (2) This Please…**


End file.
